KEEP OUT!
KEEP OUT! is one of the wild songs by TP-TH-7 being on Speedy and Boss Rush series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Whenever there was a French Werewolf Maid entering my home, she was LIKELY to threat Yuichi Asami! She always does this to me all the time! I requested Krista Ulrich some of that work, and have her make Yuichi Asami dead after encountering her. Yes! Also, the Sims 3 comic just works out! She does not like every BEMANI musicians, former or current! That's why I always have Kamira Nocturna, a vampire maid entering my area more often. Even my maid from my home in Japan is even a vampire, she is still... a daywalker! Tomiko Kai French Werewolf Maids are always enemies with me. She is in despise with Sota Fujimori, which does make me uncomfortable. I never want that happening in my life! Especially when anyone else in my community home comes up with ideas! Yuri Moto Same here, French Werewolf Maids are not likely to be friends with me, because she is not fond of Naoki Maeda, which is too upsetting for me. I'd wish we get rid of her! Charts Gallery KEEP OUT!.png|Banner KEEP OUT!-bg.png|Background KEEP OUT! BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * In the graphics, it shows that there is a replacement maid (who is a werewolf), while the vampire one is kicked out. That werewolf maid had killed the four followings: Yuichi Asami, Kosuke Saito, Osamu Migitera, and Ryutaro Nakahara. This also scares off Sota Fujimori and Naoki Maeda, depending on investigation. There, Yasuhiro Taguchi got angry, he yelled at that maid who had killed Yuichi, Kosuke, Osamu, and Ryutaro. ** Yuichi is almost dead in Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, but he's completely dead in Ghosts. ** This might be based on what the members of TP-TH-7 interviewed. The French Werewolf Maid does not like every BEMANI musicians, for examples: more likely to threat Yuichi Asami (as what Tsukiko Uchida says), in despise with Sota Fujimori (as what Tomiko Kai says), and not fond of Naoki Maeda (as what Yuri Moto says). ** If Yuichi's hair is blue, he does have every effects of himself being blue as much. ** This is inspiration of Krista Ulrich's work of the Moment Spirit Franchise, where 5B has troubles. Keiko Hamada only hides, while Flint McCollough gets too queasy. Sota and Naoki are the inspiration of Sam Mysterina (who investigates), Yasuhiro is the inspiration of Kendra Blood (who kicks the maid out, despite being in graphics of EMERGING STARS), and Ryutaro, Osamu, Kosuke, and Yuichi are the inspiration of Ty Pennington (who is being killed, despite being in graphics of MAKE IT UP). ** The Sims 3 comic that Krista Ulrich made about French Werewolf Maid threatening Yuichi Asami, with Tsukiko Uchida in annoyance would make the best one out of it in Tsukiko's Berserk Button. * KEEP OUT! has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows in its CHALLENGE chart, which is all the same as the other songs with CHALLENGE charts, including Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, Stress, MAKE IT UP, Elastic Wings, All Things When Things Go Crazy, Follow the Right Path, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, FP-INHUMANITY, and more. * Despite of being a Boss Rush series song with a vampire in graphics, KEEP OUT! is not a vampire boss pairs, unlike Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, FP-INHUMANITY, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, Vampire Rose, Creature of the Night, Faster, Farther, and Darker, and Bitten by One at Broken Boat. * Despite that KEEP OUT!'s CHALLENGE chart is rated one level higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has fewer notes than EXPERT chart (598 vs. 587). * If there are four people dead in KEEP OUT!'s graphics, that is the resemblance of Japanese number "four" meaning "death". Ever since TP-TH-7 is Japanese, the "four" is the perfect number for those deaths. * Players have to be more aware of playing KEEP OUT! It has 480 BPM that runs even longer measures than 555 and Faster, Farther, and Darker. Also, the stops, too. It only begins and ends at 60 BPM, and speeds up to 120 BPM (which is familiar with All Things When Things Go Crazy), and 240 BPM (which is familiar with its Faultflex remix). ** TP-TH-7's Star Wars song is the same thing that the players have to be more aware of its 800 BPM. * KEEP OUT! was one of the ten songs that had better techniques than TRANSFORMATiON, which has caused TRANSFORMATiON to be removed off from the list. * KEEP OUT! shares the same key signature with EMPATHY OF THE HANDS. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 12 Category:Difficult Level 14 Category:Expert Level 17 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:4 Flats Category:60 BPM Category:120 BPM Category:240 BPM Category:480 BPM Category:30 Stops